


Guns and recreation

by aurembiaux



Series: A thousand strands braided together [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Bilbo Baggins, Dom/sub, Dominant Tauriel, Drabbles, F/M, Gunplay, M/M, Mafia AU, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Roleplay, Shoe Kink, Smut, Sub Thorin Oakenshield, Submissive Kíli, Verbal Humiliation, scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: Thorin is lucky to love a man who looks so soft and yet can handle a mafia boss with an iron fist.Bofur is scared, but not for the usual reasons.Kíli really doesn't think Tauriel has set up a trap.Fíli needs to make sure everybody is ok.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Bofur/Dís (Tolkien), Fíli (Tolkien)/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies), Fíli/Ori (Tolkien), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Sigrid/Fíli/Ori (Hobbit Movies)
Series: A thousand strands braided together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935388
Comments: 20
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Thorin got rid of his shoes and the suit jacket the moment he came into the room, groaning with relief. At the other side of the bedroom, Bilbo sat in one of the big armchairs he liked so much, positioned close to the window so he could read in the sun. It was dark now, but he was however reading, half of his face lightened by the lamp and half by the moon, at the other side.

Beautiful, as ever, Thorin thought while he took off his shoulder holster. That was another relief -to leave the gun by the door and yet feel safe, for as long as he was in this house.

“You come late tonight,” his lover observed, while Thorin approached him.

“Much later than I wished,” he admitted, getting to his knees so he could put his head in Bilbo’s lap.

Although he could no longer see him, he heard Bilbo put away the book, and felt both of his hands threading through his hair, caressing it. Thorin closed his eyes. He had longed for this for hours.

“Bad day at work?”

He could hear Bilbo sniff while he asked that. At the beginning, Thorin had once made the mistake of coming home still smelling of blood. Once assured that it didn’t belong to him, Bilbo hadn’t been particularly alarmed, nor reproaching -he knew well enough what his work conveyed-, but Thorin regretted it nonetheless, for he had never wanted to subject him to the less savoury aspects of his life. If he sometimes reeked of blood, sweat and even worse bodily fluids, that stayed out of home, or at least, out of their bedroom.

“Not particularly bad,” he said. “Just stressful. Lots of decisions to be taken, and then some for which I had to wait. It was… frustrating”.

“Ah.” Bilbo’s hands moved towards his shoulders, massaging them, and Thorin moaned. “Do you want to head to bed, then? Or would you rather… not take decisions, for a while?”

“The second,” Thorin immediately said. “Please.”

“Oh, it will be no trouble,” Bilbo said. His boyfriend could hear his smirk. “No trouble at all.”

And just like that, part of Thorin’s tension left him. He was now home, unarmed and yet protected, and Bilbo would take care of him and make sure he didn’t need to think for a while. He kissed his lover’s knees, grateful, and thought once again in how lucky he was to love a man who looked so soft and yet could handle a mafia boss with an iron fist.


	2. Chapter 2

“I love to have you like this,” Bilbo said, smirking. “You look wonderful tied up and blindfolded.”

Thorin looked like he had craved the praise.

“I am glad you like the way I look,” he muttered.

“I sure do.” Bilbo caressed the hard muscles of his boyfriend’s abdomen, heading towards his crotch. He stopped his hand before it could reach it. “And do you know what else I like?” He leaned forward, until his lips caressed Thorin’s ear. “Knowing that you are mine. My good boy.”

He could feel Thorin shiver.

“Your good boy,” he promised.

He didn’t beg; he knew it was too son. Begging wouldn’t get him anything yet, except perhaps a punishment for misbehaving. If Bilbo had been in his place, he might have done that, from time to time, but Thorin truly was a good boy. If he wanted to get punished, he worked hard to deserve it.

“I’m going to make such a good use of the gift you have given to me,” Bilbo said. He took Thorin’s cock in his hand and gave it a couple of pumps; enough to make the other man gasp. “I am going to ride you until I come all over you. And then maybe I’ll take off this beautiful ring you brought home and let you come too. How does that sound?”

“Good,” Thorin whispered. “Sounds good, sir.”

The ring truly was beautiful; a broad, elegant band settled at the base of Thorin cock, where it would keep him from coming. Bilbo had joked about the possibility of engraving his name on it, like one would do with a dog’s collar, and Thorin had blushed in a lovely way. For a dangerous and powerful mob boss, he sure was cute when submitting.

“But we both know you don’t deserve that yet, do you?” He chuckled. “I wouldn’t want to spoil you.”

Usually it was the other way around. Bilbo had a preference for luxury items, and Thorin loved to bury him in those. Good clothes, rare books, exquisite food; Thorin could provide it all, and loved to do so. Still, his boyfriend much preferred it when the gifts were like the one he had received today. Being with Thorin had many perks, but sex was one of the biggest ones.

He took the gun from its place, under his pillow, and made sure it was the one they used for playing, as he always did. Thorin got off in danger, but he didn’t.

“Now, how about you show me how much you like sucking on things? Maybe I’ll let you do it with my cock, later,” he said, resting the muzzle against Thorin’s lips. He didn’t need any more prompting; his tongue readily slid out of his mouth and began to lick around the muzzle, then along the barrel. Thorin even planted some heated kisses on the finger Bilbo had around the trigger, and that made him laugh.

“Well, aren’t you anxious to put your mouth in my skin.” He took Thorin’s jaw with his other hand and made him open his lips, before putting the gun between them. Thorin moaned. “You have always been good taking things down your throat,” Bilbo muttered, angling the gun so it would poke against Thorin’s cheek. “You know what? Keep it here, nice and warm like you would keep my cock, while I ride yours. If you make me come hard enough, it may reach your face and the gun -I think I would like to see that.”

Considering the sounds Thorin made and the way he shuddered, he would like it, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Bofur/Dís, and it's so, so scarce.

She was laying on the bed; her hair a black river across the pillow, her body naked on top of the mattress. Bofur stilled his movements in order to look at her, amazed; contemplating a beauty like hers felt like such a privilege that even getting naked seemed a terribly disrespectful distraction.

“Why did you stop?” Dís asked; she sat on the bed and let her weight rest on her hands. “Come on, hurry up.”

“I am afraid,” Bofur confessed, although he began take off his clothes again. One didn’t just disobey such a command form Dís.

“Are you?” She frowned. “I hope it is not because of my children teenage shenanigans; they are too old for this, truly, but they still like to scare off my lovers. And my brother is to be feared, no doubt, but not in this aspect -he takes his pleasures wherever he likes, and so do I. Or is it because I am one of the heads of the organization? I am not going to have you fired if this gets awkward, I promise you.”

“No, no.” He wanted to laugh, but he didn’t dare; she was being very serious. Besides, he had no doubts that her personality or family, not to mention her position as mafia leader, had scared off many others. Not him, though, for all he was but a minion in her vast empire. “It is nothing of the sort.”

“What, then?” she demanded, while he finished getting naked and knelt on the bed, at her feet. Bofur rather liked being there -both in her bed and at her feet.

“It is just that you are way out of my league,” he confessed, smiling when her face brightened with relief. “I’m afraid I’ll disappoint you.”

“Ah, well.” There were little lines around her eyes when she smiled; Bofur wanted to kiss them all. “Then you better work to prove yourself up to the task. For what is worth, so far I have found you very pleasing.”

“Those are wonderful news,” he said with a wink, bending to kiss one of her knees. “I do love to please,” he added, accompanying his words with a trail of kisses along her thigh, towards her crotch. He couldn’t wait to taste it.

“Oh, Bofur.” Dís laid down again, the smile clear in her voice while she buried her hands in his hair. “I think we are going to get along so, so well.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You know,” Bofur observed as he closed the door, “I have rented rooms that were far smaller than this fitting room.”

Dís only smiled.

“I am sure. Renting marked has been crazy of late.” She left the undeniable enormity of the fitting room uncommented, except for a smirk that made Bofur think of her sons. “Did you bring what I asked?”

“Of course.” Bofur opened the box he had been carrying, carefully taking out the shoes it contained and placing them in front of Dís. Since he was already on his knees, he offered a hand and his shoulder to help her put them on. “Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” he asked, raising to his feet. “I mean, surely in this kind of parties shoes are less remarkable than the dress.”

“Not at all,” Dís replied, eyeing carefully the different dresses that hung in front of her. “If things weren’t so rushed, I could have a dress made from scratch, as it would be befitting. As it is, at least there will be time for tailoring, if necessary.” She pressed her lips in a thin line; Bofur knew she wasn’t pleased about the upcoming ceremony, and clothes had nothing to do with it. “Good shoes, however, are more difficult to find.”

“And those are good shoes?”

“Most certainly.” She arched her eyebrows with a with a little smile; Bofur was glad to see her usual mirth returning. “Can’t you tell?”

“Humm.” Bofur pretended to consider them carefully before he shrugged. “All I can say is they make me want to crawl over there and kiss them, and then perhaps have you step on my face and tell me to lick them clean.” He smiled innocently. “Other than that, I have no opinion on them.”

“Really.” Dís gaze had darkened in a way that made Bofur shiver in anticipation. “I may keep that in mind. They must remain in optimum state for now, you know, but I may be interested in a little bit of play after the wedding.” She sighed “My eldest son is getting married, after all. I might need to cheer up.”

“I am excellent at lightening someone’s mood,” Bofur proclaimed, and she laughed.

“Yes,” she agreed. “We shall call it a gift.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t believe I agreed to do this,” Fíli said, parking the car. “This is nuts.”

“No, you marrying Sigrid because Uncle Thorin wanted an alliance with her family was nuts. This? This is just casual sex between consenting adults,” Kíli argued.

“Sigrid and I are getting along just fine, so don’t try to press that button,” Fíli said. They were, really. The beginning of their marriage had been awkward, but he was fonder of his wife with every passing day. “That alliance, as you well know, gave our family strength enough to make Thranduil initiate negotiations with us. Negotiations that are still taking place. And you just decided that bedding his bodyguard was a good idea? What happens if this makes him reconsider the negotiations?”

Kíli groaned.

“I’m going to fuck his bodyguard, not his lover, right? Even if he finds out, it’s hardly going to be the end of the world.”

“You say so. Besides, I still think it could just be a trap.”

“I chose the hotel,” Kíli replied. “Even if Tauriel was pretending, and I really don’t think she is, she didn’t have the time to set up a trap, Fíli. There’s nothing to fear.”

“And yet you asked me to keep guard outside the hotel, so I could call you if I saw anything suspicious.”

“Yeah.” Kíli threw him his most disarming smile, the one that admitted that Fíli was likely right, but he was going to do as he pleased. “Well, we are in the middle of some very important negotiations, after all. I wouldn’t want them to go wrong.”

“Jerk.” Fíli sighed. “You are going to owe me for this.”

“Sure. What should I do? Entertaining your lover now that you’re busy being married, or trying to seduce your wife to diminish the chances that she will skin you alive when she finds out about Ori?”

Fíli grunted.

“I told you, I am not doing anything with Ori. Not since I got married.”

“Not yet,” Kíli pointed out. “You have been together for what, five years? Are you seriously not going to touch him again?”

His brother sighed.

“Well, I am not going to touch him until I am sure that Sigrid, shooting champion with five different weapons, is okay with it. I don’t want to make her unhappy, and I don’t want her to kill me, either.”

“Sensible.” Kíli patted his thigh. “I’ll leave you to figure out the best way to tell her about it. I am going to be late to my date.”

“Try not to get shot, will you?”

“Who, me? I am not the one married to Lara Croft, man.”


	6. Chapter 6

Tauriel was cleaning up her weapon when Kíli came into the hotel room.

“Is that a gun, or are you just happy to see me?” he joked. Still, he subtly reached for his own holster; the girls seemed like a decent sort, but Fíli’s warning words still echoed in his ears.

“Maybe both,” Tauriel said, letting the gun on the table and standing up with a smile. She didn’t come close, though. “I am going to leave it there, out of reach. I would be thankful if you did the same.”

Kíli pondered it.

“Alright,” he finally said; he did as she asked. “Although this is totally unfair. I have seen you move; you are a weapon yourself. I bet you could beat me up if you wanted to.”

Tauriel’s eyebrows arched.

“Is that something you are into?” she asked, and Kíli laughed.

“No, no.” He licked his lips. “But I wouldn’t oppose if you were to immobilize me and roughen me up a little. Within limits, of course.”

“Of course.” She considered him with interest. “Nothing permanent, nothing visible?”

“That would work.” Kíli decided to be cautious. “And nothing that would make me unable to defend myself, if needed.”

Tauriel nodded in agreement.

“Safeword?”

Kíli smiled.

“How about Thranduil?” he suggested, which made her laugh. God, she was stunning when she laughed.

“That one could work for both of us,” she said; her eyes sparkled with merriment. “Alright, then; it seems like we are settled. Please, do not wait for a situation that would require immediate use of the safeword; if I do something you don’t like or need to slow down, just tell so.”

“Colour code?”

“If you prefer it.” Her look turned hungry. “Are you ready?”

“Sure,” he said, and all of sudden found himself facing a wall, with an arm immobilized behind his back. Huh. He hadn’t even seen her moving. “That was awesome,” he informed, tugging lightly. He couldn’t break her hold without her wanting it, that was for sure, although he wouldn’t get hurt if he didn’t try to get loose.

“Thank you,” she politely replied; the hand that wasn’t grabbing at Kíli slipped under his t-shirt. “Time to see what you are hiding under your clothes, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Anything I have is at your disposal,” he promised, a bit out of breath; Tauriel’s hand was tracing very alluring designs on his skins.

“Such a generous offer,” she purred, dragging her hand upwards. She found a nipple and thumbed it, letting out a grunt of surprise. “Pierced?”

“Yeah. Only that one, though.” He wouldn’t admit it, but he had been procrastinating getting the second done because it had hurt like hell. It had its uses, though.

“There is a lot of fun to be had only with one,” Tauriel remarked, playing with it. It made Kíli shiver. “I knew you would be a naughty boy.”

That made him laugh.

“Your belt teaching my ass the importance of proper behaviour would absolutely be within limits,” he said; his cock was very interested by the idea.

“I will most certainly consider it,” she promised, and with great skill opened his trousers with only one hand.


	7. Chapter 7

“Do you find my brother attractive?” Fíli asked one night.

This, Sigrid thought, was one of those times in which having had time to actually get to know her husband would come in handy. Fíli was a dotting older brother; maybe he was just asking because he liked to hear how handsome Kíli was, even from his wife. On the other hand, it could be -and it probably was- anything else.

“I guess. Not so much as Tauriel, of course, but he is handsome enough.”

Now Fíli was looking at her with a face that she was beginning to recognize: interest, with a hint of lust.

“Do you fancy Tauriel?”

“Well, I don’t know if she would be interested, but if she were I wouldn’t say no.” Oh, and wasn’t fascinating what that statement did to Fíli’s face. Boys were so simple, really.

“I wasn’t aware that you liked girls as well as boys.”

Sigrid shrugged.

“There is so much we don’t know of each other yet,” she pointed out. Hopefully, she would get her husband to open up a bit more tonight. It seemed like he was in a confiding mood.

“That is true,” he agreed, reflexive. Sigrid waited patiently for him to gather up the courage to say whatever had prompted him to bring up his brother’s looks. “It could be arranged, you know. I mean, I don’t know about Tauriel, but my brother would most certainly have sex with you.”

Sigrid closed the book she had been trying to read and looked at him. So this was where this was headed. She wondered if he would go all the way in.

“And you wouldn’t mind? That’s what you are trying to say?”

“Well, I… ours was an arranged marriage. I would understand it if you were… interested in someone else.”

“Really,” she said, amused. Oh, wasn’t he beating around the bush? At least he was offering her a deal, instead of going behind her back. “That someone else would have to be your brother, or do I get to choose?”

“You can choose -of course. You can choose whomever you like. But we do have enemies, you know; it would have to be someone I can trust.”

He was being serious now. So this was a real offer, not just a way for him to get rid of his guilt. Sigrid was relieved. She had become quite fond of her husband during the last few months; she would like to keep on respecting him.

That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to get some fun out of this, of course.

“Wonderful!” she cheerfully said. “I do have a candidate in mind.”

“Really?” He seemed surprised. “Who?”

“Ori,” Sigrid answered, with a straight face. Oh, this was going to be priceless.

Fíli’s reaction was everything she had hopped for; the boy stuttered, went pale and then turned crimson, all in the space of half a minute. One thing was for sure; if Sigrid had ever caught him up red-handed he would have never been able to pull up a convincing “this isn’t what it looks like”. One would expect better from Kíli’s brother, to be honest.

“I… no… Ori?” he faintly asked. “I’m afraid that’s not an option.”

“No?” She feigned surprise. “But he is your best friend, isn’t him? You said it would have to be someone you can trust.”

“I -yes, of course he is my best friend. But I don’t think he is the best option.”

Sigrid pretended to be shocked by a sudden thought.

“Goodness, do not tell me he is secretly a rascal -he seems like such a sweet boy.”

“No! No, he is just as you imagine. That’s not it.” Fíli was beginning to sweat.

“Then what? You think he wouldn’t be interested? I have heard he has a preference for blond hair.” Was she laying it too thick?

“He does indeed,” Fíli admitted, sounding defeated. Sigrid decided to put an end to her game.

“So would it be because he is your lover, perhaps?”

She could nearly hear the puzzle pieces snapping together in Fíli’s head.

“You knew.” It wasn’t a question.

“I have known for about a month, actually,” she admitted. “I was waiting for you to tell me on your own.”

“I haven’t touched him since we got married,” he firmly said. “I want you to know that. I wouldn’t cheat on you.”

“I figured as much, since you were proposing an open marriage. That is what you were proposing, right?” she added, just to be clear.

“Something like that, yes,” he cautiously said. “It’s just… I have been with him for more than five years. We have never been dating officially, nor in a closed relationship, but we have always been… together.”

“I figured as much,” Sigrid said. She hadn’t had the whole picture, of course; nobody was willing to tell her anything about the matter. But it was amazing how much you could learn if you were ready to stalk someone’s social networks for long enough. “We would have to set up some rules, of course. But I would be open to consider some arrangement.”

“Really?”Fíli sounded immensely relieved. “That’s so great, Sigrid. I was afraid that you would take it badly.”

“For as long as we are honest and respectful with each other, I am sure that we can work out a solution that suits up everyone involved.” She smiled mischievously. “I might take you up on your offer, thought; Kíli is a handsome lad, and Tauriel’s a beauty. And I didn’t mention Ori just to rile you up.”

“Well,” Fíli said, taking her hand with a smile. “As you said, surely we can work on a solution the suits up everyone.”


	8. Chapter 8

Fíli tugged at his cuffs, but they would not give in.

“Perfect,” Sigrid said. She inserted the ball-gag inside of his mouth. “Now let’s put that lying mouth of yours safely away, shall we?”

It had been Fíli’s idea to be tied and gagged, so he didn’t have much room to complain now. Still, with his wife sitting on his lap while she made sure he could easily unstrap the gag if necessary, so close and yet so far out his reach, he had a moment of transitory regret. Sigrid had one of her thigh holsters attached to the leg; she had forgo her panties, but she was still wearing her garter stockings and bra. The contrast of the gun and the lace had Fíli half crazy with lust; he wanted to bend forward and kiss the weapon, perhaps along with the flesh around it, but he wasn’t going anywhere for the time being.

At least he got to watch, he guessed.

Sigrid got down the bed and walked towards Ori’s kneeling form.

“Time to take care of the homewrecker whore,” she announced, and Fíli was glad that the gag hided his snort. That might have been a bit over the top.

Judging by the way Ori shivered when Sigrid got hold of his hair, he was very much into it, though. She looked at him with her head tilted, as if she was evaluating him.

“You are pretty enough, I suppose,” she finally said. “And you are very willing to make this up to me, aren’t you?”

Ori looked like the image of regret.

“Yes, Mrs. Durin,” he said. It had been Sigrid’s idea to use that name, to emphasise the scenario they were playing -she had kept using the Fletcher instead of taking the Durin. “Please, let me make this up to you.”

“Mmm.” Sigrid took seat in an armchair and opened her legs, while she dragged Ori forward by his hair. Ori hissed, moving quickly on his knees. “We’ll see if you can. For now, start taking care of this.”

“With my tongue?” Ori thew Sigrid’s sex such a shocked look one would have thought it was a bomb. Fíli saw his wife trying to contain a smile.

“Of course. What did you expect?”

“No, I mean, Mrs. Durin, it’s just -I have never done this before.”

Considering Ori had spent the day before with his head buried between Sigrid’s thighs, Fíli thought that was overdoing it a bit, but the boy had insisted. And who was him to deny anyone their fantasies? That was what roleplay was for, after all.

“Really?” Sigrid didn’t sound pleased with this announcement. She took the gun out of its holster and held its muzzle against Ori’s temple. “Well, boy, I suggest you learn how to do it -fast.”

With his eyes open wide in feigned fear, Ori bent forward to do so. Fíli considered trying to rub his cock between his thighs; he was enjoying the show immensely. He decided against it, though. He likely wouldn’t manage, and Sigrid might punish him for trying.

His wife sighed exaggeratedly.

“You truly are no good at this,” she proclaimed in a disappointed tone, as if she hadn’t been shivering with pleasure mere seconds ago. “What are you good at? Sucking dicks? Do you want to suck this?”

She put the gun into Ori’s mouth, and the boy moaned around the barrel before he started to bob his head, as if giving the weapon a blowjob. It made Fíli’s cock twitch, and if he was not mistaken, the way his wife’s thighs suddenly rubbed against each other betrayed her arousal as well.

“Well, that’s of no use to me,” she declared, taking the gun out. “Lay on the bed. Let’s see if you can bring me any satisfaction there.”

Oh, God, that entailed so many possibilities. Sigrid could ride Ori until he was squirming and begging her to come, which would be wonderful to watch; if she allowed him to do so inside of her Fíli might be ordered to lick her clean, later. She might also choose to take her satisfaction by spanking Ori, or fucking him with a strap-on, and both options made Fíli squirm. She even might decide -and that was too tempting to even consider yet- that the only likely outcome for her to be getting an orgasm in this particular roleplay would be using her husband’s mouth, and sit in his face while she made Ori hold him down or fuck his ass. So many possibilities, really, and all of them were wonderful. Fíli was a lucky man.


End file.
